


In Justice

by taka1114



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU
Genre: M/M, Post-Justice League (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka1114/pseuds/taka1114
Summary: 又下雨了，像是當初一樣。





	In Justice

**Author's Note:**

> 這是一篇針對DCEU蝙蝠自毀傾向的預想。

又下雨了，像是當初一樣。  
這個城市似乎永遠都不會改變，永遠都像是古舊的黑白照片般，由不同深淺度的灰色描繪出眼前的整個風景。這讓黑暗騎士眼前的故人身上的顏色變得尤其刺眼。  
他們從敵對變成朋友，僅僅花了一個晚上的時間，那一晚他得到很多也失去很多。躲在黑暗之中的騎士看見了曙光，然而曙光卻照亮了太陽之子失去血色的身軀。到了後來，陽光重臨英雄的身上，聯合的力量讓世界得到片刻的安寧。  
但是和平往往不長久，他明白這一點。像是他這二十多年來所做的通通都是徒勞無功一樣，絕望總是準時的出現在他眼前。

這一次形勢好像反了過來。  
「Clark。」這次是他先開的口，「聽我說——」  
還沒說完他就被粗暴的摁在濕滑的牆面上，對方看起來只是像舉起一個玩偶一樣輕易。  
還是說形勢其實沒變，變的只是氪星人似乎不再願意對世人施捨仁慈。

他想起了那個混雜著未來的夢境對他的警告。他曾經以為自己做對了，但也許時間確實會自行修正，不管你打算改變什麼。Lois Lane是關鍵，永遠都是。  
自從超人失去了她，不願意相信命中註定的他試圖做過很多，卻都沒辦法挽救這個未來。

「你知道我不屬於這裡，你知道的。」超人的一字一句都像是咬牙切齒，那種憤怒填充了他的胸腔，他也不會聽得下任何勸告。固執的氪星人不會比固執的蝙蝠俠好應付，Bruce深諳這點。可是至少，他想，至少他記得自己為誰憤怒，至少他仍然會憤怒。

他掏出氪石氣體時重新體會了一次濃烈的自我厭惡感——這不應該再次發生，他不應該讓它再發生。他傷害了Kal-El太多次，每一次他都認為自己出師有名，然後每一次的結果都讓他後悔，循環不息的辜負與償還似乎已經成為了他們之間關係的代名詞。這不是他的本意，可是如果那是又一個換取短暫安寧的方法，那麼他也別無選擇。如果，他思忖，如果Clark恨的是他，那麼事情也許會更好辦。

超人逃了，以他從未看過的狼狽姿態離開了戰場，像是他也同樣厭倦彼此之間的劍拔弩張——也許今晚夠了，他想，對他們而言都是。

又下雨了，像是當初一樣。  
不過也許高譚的雨從來都未曾停止，Bruce想。

他傷痕累累的回到蝙蝠洞，刻意避開了Alfred嚴厲卻關切的目光。他察看自己身上的傷口，花了一點時間去對彼此的體質差忿忿不平。  
『如果我來真的，你早就死了。』氪星人曾經這樣跟他說。  
那是否他仍抱有希望的原因？  
他自嘲這姍姍來遲的天真與毫無長進，然後打開了電腦，驚訝的發現螢幕上的追蹤訊號指向了堪薩斯州。

「Clark——」  
「媽，我沒事。」堪薩斯男孩迎向現今世上唯一願意接納他身上傷痕與他所有身份的人。Martha上前，給了他一個擁抱。  
「Bruce他呢？」  
「……我不知道。」近乎無所不能的超人給出一個極為不確定的答覆，像是他也從未確認過自己所做之事是否正確一樣，「我是指，他安好，但是其他的——」  
「就當我是老頑固，」Martha打斷同時安撫著他，「你們真的需要走到這一步嗎？」  
「我也曾以為Bruce不需要，直到我看見他做過的事。」Clark回憶的口吻沉痛近幾哀悼，「他——他不好，他想要把自己毀了。」  
Lois的事不是Bruce的錯，誰都知道，但他卻像個罹患絕症的悲觀主義者一樣，早早給自己挖好了墳墓，只是等待蓋棺一刻。也許是Clark太過大意，也許這些細碎的提示早已遍佈周圍，只是他沒有注意到。他不屬於這裡，因此總是後知後覺，到底是什麼、或者是誰，造就了他的世界。

Bruce背向所有針對他的指責與關切，然後把他們通通扛在身上，直到有一天，這些負擔把他壓到斷氣為止。他甚至不願意——也許是不敢——哪怕是試圖回頭，盼求一丁點的愛。  
孤獨了半輩子的黑暗騎士，寂寞得懼光。  
Clark在後面看著這一切，卻悲傷的發現自己的超級速度，竟也追不上對方蹣跚腳步。  
如果追不上，那就把他拽回來。  
以他的角度談神似乎很可笑，可是他想，他不能犯下Orpheus曾經的錯。

「可是現在你們都受傷了。」Martha打開了門進屋。  
「至少他活著，在超人這個威脅消失之前他都將會活著。」  
可是蝙蝠俠要是消失，超人的存活也失去了意義。  
他知道Bruce的夢境，他也知道曾經打破一切的鑰匙被扭轉了。

也許這也是夢境找上他的原因，Clark不知道，但也不重要了。  
跟著進門之後，他悄悄捏壞了藏在他身上的追蹤器。

Alfred泡了一杯熱茶進房，那麼多年之後他已經學會了在適當時候閉口不談那些驚心動魄的傷口，在這些時間，他唯一能做的是給予他的少爺支持。  
可是現在，他嗅得到空氣中有什麼不一樣了。

「Master Bruce？」他喚道。  
Bruce沒有答腔，他只是背對著房門坐在電腦前，盯著螢幕上已然消失的追蹤訊號看。  
他耳鳴得厲害，腦海裡只是反覆的響起氪星人有意或無意的告解。

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 本想就著這個發展繼續寫作，但想想還是覺得停留在這點比較好。


End file.
